Teacher or Doctor?
by LizAndPeterForever
Summary: Esme and Carlisle get a letter from School. The principle asks them to fill in as substitutes for a limited amount of time. What will the Cullen children do?
1. Letter from school

Esme POV

" My dear, you look so thoughtful, mind to share?" I asked Carlisle who was currently leaning against the kitchen counter and staring off into the woods. His face looked like he was considering some really big changes. That's part of why I interrupted him, to be honest. Usually I like seeing him like this, because when he thinks of something, he likes it to be thorough. But when he considers big decisions, I like to be a part of the way. Not only to support his decisions, but to help him see every facet. He smiled at me. " I got a letter from school." " O no. Who did what?" I sighed. My little troublemakers. Carlisle laughed gently "No, no. Nobody got in trouble. The principle just asked us to help out as substitutes." That caught me off guard. "But why? They always seemed to get along with the staff they had. And now they ask for more? And why us? I mean, sure they know I have gone through teacher training. But still." "Whoa, Es, slow down there. It was just a simple Suggestion by the principle. And our time there is limited. Why are so against the idea of teaching again, I thought you would enjoy that?" That was actually quite true. I always longed for the possibility to be a teacher again. So why not take this opportunity? "Alright, now you got me. What subjects are we supposed to teach?" "The principle wants you to fill in for the art teacher, the English teacher and the Spanish teacher. I will take biology, home education and gym class." Carlisle answered with a smile at my sudden change of mind. "Sounds interesting. When are we supposed to start?" Having a quick look at his watch, Carlisle answered" In about thirty minuites" "Well, then we should better be going, shouldn't we?"

Bella POV

It was 07:45 and we were Standing at the School parking lot, talking. So, to sum it up, it was just another normal day at School. Or so I thought. Looking to my left, I saw a black Mercedes approaching the lot. And, I'm not someone who is really into cars, but I knew exactly what this Kind of Mercedes was like to sit in. Because I knew this vehicle. It belonged to the Cullen Family. More specifically, it was Carlisle's car. But what does he want in School? He is, after all, a very busy doctor. "Ahm, Alice? What does Carlisle want in our school?" I asked the hyper pixie, just as the doors opened to reveal not only Carlisle, but Esme by his side. Now I'm starting to get a little worried. Has someone gotten himself into trouble again? Alice couldn't answer my question either, she was speechless. A very rare Occasion, I might add. This is not good. Suddenly, I heard a sharp intake of breath on my right side. Edward. "What is it? Did Alice see anything? Anything that explains the whole situation?" He gave a short nod. "Esme and Carlisle decided to be the new substitute teachers." That earned a groan from everyone. Except me. I couldn't see the harm in the Situation. They were both very nice People, unlike most of our teachers. So that would sure bring a nice change. But apparently, nobody shared my opinion. "Bella", Jasper tried to explain " They my be nice People, but still, they are our parents. And this is very embarrassing. Especially since everyone knows about them being our foster parents and stuff. I can only imagine the gossip" Well, that certainly made sense. But you shouldn't judge the day before the evening. Just give it a try and be open. Maybe this will be fun, after all.


	2. First impressions

Secretary POV

„Good morning, Ms Cope. We are the new substitute teachers. Can we get our schedules, please?" I looked up from my paperwork to see the most stunning man I have ever seen in my entire life. But, of course, he was taken. His wife was slightly clinging to his arm and leaning against his side. How I could tell she was his wife? Well, I knew that the principle send a letter to Dr and Mrs Cullen to ask them to help us out. " Sure they are right here. I prepared them already. There you go and thank you so much for filling in. I hope though it will be only for a week or two, so that you can return to your regular job, Dr Cullen." "It's no problem at all." He answered, smiling politely at me. That smile. If I wouldn't sit down, I swear I would collapse right there and then. So I just smiled back at him and managed a short" Well, then have fun. And don't let the students pester you too much." Both thanked me and went to search their classes.

Bella POV

My first period was Spanish with Alice. We just arrived at the classroom and were chatting-well she was talking and I listened and smiled at her- when she let out a groan. The teacher was already there. But the thing was, it wasn't our regular teacher, it was Esme. I smiled. "What are you smiling about, Bella? She's going to torture us." I stifled a giggle. "Alice, come on. Give things a chance. Esme is not a bad person." "I know, but I've seen it. It will be the most crucial and difficult Spanish lesson in your whole life, you will see." My smile fell. "Alright, class. Take a seat and stop the chattering. We need to get started." Nobody reacted, they just kept on talking. "Guys, please" Esme tried again. But without any effect. She sighed, went to the board and grabbed a piece of chalk. A very unused looking piece of chalk. Oh no, she won't. But of course, my prayer was unheard, as only seconds later, a screeching sound filled the room. Everybody groaned and covered their ears, as Esme wrote her name on the board. But she achieved her goal. The room instantly went silent. Satisfied, she laid the chalk aside and turned to the class, smiling. "I see, that old trick still works. Very well. So, Hola everyone. I heard that you are currently working on a phone conversation with your neighbor. I would like to hear some pieces of your already finished parts. Alice, Bella, would you please start?" Oh great. This is just what I hoped that it wouldn't happen. But, unfortunately, there was no choice, so we just went through with what we had.

When we were done, Esme kindly smiled at us and went on with the next couple. After going through the whole class and having them present their conversation, it was almost time to go to our next classroom. Esme seemed to notice this too, for she sighed unhappily. "Alright everyone. It seems we have no time left today, but in the next lesson we will be able to continue. I thought about writing a little vocabulary test about the first five chapters of your book, which I know you have gone through, so don't even try to tell me you didn't. Class dismissed." Well that wasn't too bad, so I don't know what Alice was talking about. When we were outside the classroom and out of Esme's hearing range, I decided to ask her what Esme had planned for us. Alice smiled darkly at that. "Well, she wanted to go through with the vocabulary test today, without us having time to prepare." "But Alice, that still isn't that bad. Mrs Compton always does that." I was confused. Why would Alice groan about a vocabulary test? "But Mrs Compton doesn't ask one student in front of the whole class, so that everyone knows, if he learned them or not." Oh dear, that was true. I gulped. After todays lesson, I had a fairly good idea as to who would be Esme's first victim in the next lesson…

Emmett POV

Next period, I got home education. And I think I heard people talking, saying that Carlisle would be taking that class. This should be good. To grade the food we had made, he would have to taste it. He couldn't just go by looks and appearances, since someone could have taken sugar instead of salt or stuff like that. I'm so excited to see his face when he eats that!

I arrived at the classroom and joined Jasper at our kitchen counter. "Hey, bro. You heard that Carlisle is going to take this class?" Jasper's eyes widened for a second, but then an evil smile formed on his face. "This should be good" He repeated my thoughts. "Alright, class. I'm the new substitute teacher, Carlisle Cullen. I see that your teacher left me a paper saying that you are supposed to prepare a menu containing of three different steps today. You are free to choose whatever you want. So, just get started, if you need anything, feel free to ask." Jasper and I looked at each other, shrugged and decided to just start with our food. I would prepare a nice pumpkin soup to begin with, then some vegetables-I think humans call this one ratatouille- and a nice chocolate mousse to complete my meal.

After several people cut themselves with their knives, we were finally finished. Well, I was almost done. I just needed to prepare the cocktail that goes with my meal. Some orange juice, some banana juice and some citrus. Now put everything in the mixer and shake well. Afterwards I tried to open the mixer, but unfortunately, this thing just wouldn't obey me. Dammit! "Ähm, Carlisle, I think I need some help over here." "What's wrong, son?" "I can't open the mixer" I mumbled. Carlisle chuckled, along with the whole class and went to open it. He succeeded. But just as the top got open, everything came spurting out there, and the whole cocktail landed on Carlisle's shirt. "Oh, god, Carlisle! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, quickly getting a wipe and trying to get the juice off of his shirt. "Emmett, son, it's alright, it wasn't you fault" Carlisle consoled me. I still kept mumbling apologies, and if I could blush, I certainly would be as red as a tomato right now. Jasper made no attempt to hide his laughter. "Yeah, yeah. Just go on. I will find a way to get you back, my friend." But Jasper just chuckled as I quietly sulked for myself. I ruined Carlisle's shirt! Could this day get any better, or what?!


	3. Torture

Carlisle POV

Well, that went surprisingly well. Nobody seemed to notice that I couldn't really taste how they made their food or if they did it the right way. And nobody complained about their grade. The only one who needed to really clean up after this lesson was my son. No surprise here. Next is biology. Let's see who is on the list of this class. Edward, Bella and Emmett. Nice. Just as I entered the class, the sponge flew throughout the room, landing directly on my already crumpled and dirty shirt-thanks to Emmett of course. As I looked up to find out where the sponge came from, my son Edward smirked and pointed at his brother, who looked rather wide eyed and scared. I sighed. "Emmett, was it really you?" He mumbled something I couldn't understand. "Louder, please, I can't hear you." "Yes, Pops, it was me I'm really sorry. Can we please just forget it, seeing as your shirt was already ruined?" I suppressed another sigh. "Emmett, let's deal with this after school." His eyes widened a bit more. That earned a few snickers from the class. I decided to just go on with what I tried to start: the lesson. "So, good morning class. As you may have noticed, I'm the new substitute teacher, Carlisle Cullen. A few of you may have seen me already." Quiet mumbling around the room, and a few giggles. Girls, of course. I suppressed a groan. I already hated those nurses lusting over me, and they were, in human years, about my age. But they were teenagers, for God's sake! " Alright. Your teacher left me a note, saying that you are supposed to be through with sexual education just now. Since there is no note about the next topic, I will just do a little quiz with you. Groans could be heard around the room. "So, let's start with the construction of the organs. Can anyone tell me the function of the prostate?" Very few people were raising their arm. I expected it to be more, since they just talked about this. "Guys, come on. More people should know this." But nobody else raised his arm. I sighed. "Okay" I glanced at the seat plan "Mike, would you please tell us?" "It should prevent the sperms from getting killed inside of the vagina." "That's right. Now, can anyone tell me what the function of the clitoris is?" Nobody moved. I suppressed a grin. That was exactly what I thought would happen. "Nobody? Well, at least the ladies should know." I smiled, seeing a few of them-including Bella- instantly blushed at that comment. But again, nobody raised his arm. I would just have to pick a student. What about- "Bella, how about you tell us. I'm sure you know it." This time I made no attempt to hide my grin. Bella just blushed a deeper shade of red, as Emmett snickered and Edward stiffened beside her. "Ähm, yeah, well, you see, it's the, äh, most effective form of, äh, stimulation for women." By now she was as red as a fire truck. I smiled reassuringly at her. "That's right Bella" I replied kindly, as to decrease her rapid heartbeat. She smiled somewhat forced. She still looked really uncomfortable. Edward just glared at me, while Emmett grinned widely. "Emmett, since you are enjoying yourself so much over there" His grin fell immediately " Why don't you tell us why some men need their foreskin to be cut and how their stimulation works?" I grinned evily at that. The whole class giggled. Emmett just looked at me wide eyed and started to open his mouth, but then shut it again. This was going to be good. Let's see how long he needs to find an answer.

Emmett POV

How could he do this to me? And how in the world was I supposed to know that? My day was just getting better and better….. "I don't know." I finally confessed. Carlisle just grinned wider. "Well, that's just to bad, son." By now the class was stifling their laughter. "Maybe you could tell us more about the ureter and the vas deferens? How is that supposed to work, since it is the same object in your body?" Man, he really was evil and sadistic. I don't even use my bladder anymore. But the teacher told something about that. Shoot. Maybe I should start listening to the teacher. "I'm sorry, I don't know." Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? Can anyone else tell me?" Thank God. I just hope this will be over soon…..


	4. Sweet moments and gym class

Esme POV

Next lesson is art. A quick look at the list of students in this class tells me that Rosalie and Bella both attend this course. Oh dear, poor Bella… When I arrived at the classroom, everyone was already there. And I noticed that Bella and Rosalie were sitting on different sides of the classroom. Good, at least they won't come across each other while working. I mean I don't see the problem with Bella, but Rosalie seems to be very motivated to make her life miserable if she crosses some unseen and, if you ask me, ridiculous line. But, who am I to judge. I can't change her decision. "Good morning, class. I'm Esme Cullen, the new substitute teacher. Your teacher left a note for me. You are supposed to continue working on your pictures inspired by the last movie you watched. So please, just go on, if you need me, I'm right here." Chairs scrubbed over the floor as the students went to get their pictures and a line quickly formed at the sink. I sighed and sat down at the teacher's desk. What am I supposed to do the whole lesson? Thinking of Carlisle seemed to be a good idea- "Hey, watch where you're going, you dumbass!" Rosalie, of course. I looked up to see Mike Newton standing in front of Rosalie, looking quite frightened. "I'm sorry" He managed to stutter. "You better are." Rosalie shot back. "Guys, please, what exactly happened?" I asked, walking over to them. "He almost spilled water all over my shirt!" Came Rosalie's reply. I raised my eyebrows. "Almost? Then you don't need to call him names. In fact, you are not supposed to do that at all, young lady" I chastised in a stern tone. Rosalie just muttered "Whatever" and continued walking to her seat. I sighed heavily and decided to walk around the room, just to have an overview on what they are doing.

According to the pictures, the most watched film is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Interesting. But I sort of doubt that was the last movie Rosalie or Bella watched. Maybe I would see something different, that would actually be nice… As I approached Bella's desk, she looked up and smiled at me. I kindly smiled back. "So, Bella, what are you drawing?" "Well, that's supposed to show Edward and me in San Francisco, standing at the Golden Gate Bridge. It's inspired by the movie Friendship." She replied shyly. I smiled warmly. "That's really cute, Bella." I reassured her, as the warm feeling of pride flowed through me. My son really found a good girl. She adores him just as much as he adores her. I continued my way, until I approached Rosalie. She was drawing a picture of Emmett and herself, standing on the Titanic. "Rosalie, that is a beautiful picture, my dear." "Thanks, mom." She somewhat smiled at me. I smiled back and continued until I was back the teacher's desk. Sighing I sat down.

Bella POV

Just as I reached the sink to refill my emptied and glass of water, Rosalie came up behind me. "So, you're drawing a picture of Eddie and yourself together?" I flushed, but nodded. "Sweet. I mean, sure, I'm not exactly good at showing it, but, I do like you." Surprised, I turned around. "Yeah, I mean, you're fun to hang out with and when you fall down that's just so hilarious." I made a face at her and turned back around to grab the glass, which was already more than full. And exactly in the moment where I went to grab it, I had to sneeze. Really hard. Oh dear, I already had that glass in my hand! I just hope I didn't wet anyone. But, of course, my bad luck, I did. Mike. Oh, thank God it was just him. I really don't like him, so. Doesn't matter at all. I mumbled a quick "Sorry" and returned back to my seat. But apparently, I was still not through with my jet streak. I put the glass on my desk and went to sit down. Correction: I tried to sit down. Just as I thought I must hit the chair any moment, I lost my balance and landed on the ground. It was quiet for a moment, but then everyone started snickering. Esme quickly ran over. "Bella, sweetie, you alright?" "Sure, Esme, just my bad luck." "Are you sure? I could take you down to the nurse if you think something is wrong." I blushed at her motherly concern. "No, really, I'm fine." "Alright then." And with that, Esme returned to the teacher's desk, as the class just continued working.

Emmett POV

Oh man, this is just not my day. First I ruined Carlisle's shirt-twice- and then I couldn't answer a simple question, again asked by Carlisle… Now the next one is gym class. Yay. I bet Coach Clapp will be letting us play dodge ball the whole lesson again. Don't get me wrong, I love playing dodgeball, but it would be much more fun if I could use my whole strength. I quickly got dressed and walked into the gym. But halfway through the door, I stumbled and had to keep myself from going backwards, out of the gym and out of school. Carlisle took this class also. Oh no, please don't let it be true. But unfortunately, my wish was unheard. "Alright, class. I'm Carlisle Cullen, the substitute teacher. And the Coach told me you played games like dodgeball in the last few lessons, is that correct?" We all mumbled a quick "Yes, Mr Cullen" Then Carlisle started talking again, but I kind of zoned out. I was brought back into the gym by my classmates groaning about something Carlisle must have said. "Alright, then get started. We will warm up with four rounds through the gym. No chatting or running beside each other, please. After you finished your rounds, we will start with a few gymnastics exercises." He blew the whistle-really loud to wake everyone up- and we started running. One, two, three, four. Alright. Finished. But now, the real torture begins… A few people visibly gulped as Carlisle came closer to the circle we had formed. Here we go. "Okay. Since you haven't done really hard work in over a month, we will start on this easily. So just give me twenty push- ups please everyone." Everybody grumbled, but got into position, as Carlisle counted out loud. Well, that was easy. Apparently, my classmates had a different view on this, since they were already wheezing. Sissies. Unfortunately, I didn't hide my amusement very good. Carlisle noticed. Oh crap! "Emmett, would you please come over here, so I can demonstrate the next exercise?" I quickly strolled over to where Carlisle was standing. "Please pay attention now, this is very important. If you don't perform the next exercise correctly, you could seriously injure yourself. You go down like you would when you are performing squats. Then you ask your partner to help you to steady yourself, while you start to lift one leg, hold it there for a second, and then put it down again. Same with the other leg. Don't stretch your leg completely! Keep a slight bow. Emmett and myself will demonstrate this for you." I quickly squatted down, while Carlisle grabbed me under my arms. This was so humiliating. I could steady myself pretty fine. And I think everybody in this class knows it by now. But no, my dear father just has to help me. Oh man. Just get this over with and hope that I can control myself better next time….


	5. Bad day or destiny?

Carlisle POV

I really had to suppress my laughter back in the gym with Emmett. But he deserved it. How often did I tell him not to be such a show-off? Apparently not often enough, since he still did…. But I'll deal with him after school, like I promised him back in biology. Now I have to focus on the next lesson. Gym again. Let's see if one of my other children are in this class.

Bella POV

Oh man, I really want to die out of sheer embarrassment right now. First I made a complete fool out of myself in biology and then the incident in art class. I mean, sure, the question in biology was mean, and yes, there were plenty other students Carlisle could have asked, but still. I started to stutter! In front of my future father-in-law! And to make my whole day worse, I couldn't even fulfill a simple task like sitting down on a chair. In front of my future mother-in-law. But the icing on the cake is, that my next class is PE. Oh joy. I really hope neither Carlisle nor Esme will take this class. But, who am I to wish, as I walked into the gym, Carlisle stood there, whistle around the neck. Great! This will be so embarrassing….

"Alright, class. I'm the substitute teacher, Carlisle Cullen. I see that you are currently playing volleyball, am I correct?" A few mumbled "Yes, Mr Cullen". Carlisle nodded in acknowledgement, then quickly counted how much were present. That was my last chance of getting out of it. Maybe there were not enough students to absolve a proper game of volleyball- "Since there are fourteen students at the moment, each team will have one extra player." Shoot, that didn't work. But I will just have to be the extra player, so I don't have to be participating in the whole game. At least that's something. "Alright. Now, to start, I will pick to team captains who can create their team around them, and then we will start. The team captain will have to participate in the whole game. Clear? Okay, so Mike, you are the first captain, Bella, please pick out a team also." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. This is not happening. How can he do this to me?! But, seeing there is no choice, I obeyed and randomly called people to be on my team. They all looked pretty pissed they had to play with me as their captain. Oh well.

Carlisle POV

I know I'm being evil at that point, but Bella really needs to have more trust in her abilities. So, to take her out of her shell, I had to make her team captain, so she would be forced to play throughout the entire game. Let's see how this will work out.

We are now through with half of the game, I think, and Bella has done remarkably well. She really needs more self-confidence. Her teammates had expressions of shock and surprise on their faces. Serves them right. I heard from Alice how they were treating Bella in this class. Nobody gets away with hurting my baby girl! But a shocked exclamation from a girl-Lauren I think-brought me back into reality. "Swan, watch where you are throwing the ball. That hurt! Dammit, you fool." "Sorry" Bella mumbled, face beet red. "Lauren, this is volleyball. You are supposed to hit the ball towards people. And if you aren't able to play the ball the right way, then confess this to yourself and don't blame other people." She seemed shocked at this. I guess nobody ever dared to say something like this to her. Well, better get used to it, because I will be here for quite some time. I blew the whistle and motioned for the students to get on with the game.

Bella POV

I can't believe Carlisle said that. Nobody ever speaks back to Lauren that way, even teachers. She was glaring daggers at me right now. Guess I'm pretty much screwed right now…. And, sure enough, the next ball that goes my direction comes from Lauren and is quite hard, but I can manage that. Lauren looked like she would jump over the net any moment now. Oh boy… But I guess I'm quite lucky right now, since she isn't able to do anything with Carlisle right near her. Due to my previous thought, I didn't pay attention to the game, so I didn't notice the ball was coming straight towards me, with great speed. It smacked my head, and I blacked out.

Carlisle POV

Oh no, Bella! I quickly blew the whistle to stop the game and rushed over to her. As I approached the spot she was laying on, she already moaned and started to stir. "Bella, don't move. You could have a concussion. Let me check that first." As I felt along her head, I came across a small bump, but other than that, she seemed fine. Thank God. Carefully, I helped her to her feet and told her to bet dressed and go home. I will check on her later when I finished dealing with Emmett….


	6. After the first day

Emmett POV

Dammit, now I'm completely screwed… First the incident while cooking in class, then the biology lesson and now me showing-off in gym class. I guess Carlisle will be pretty pissed at me when he comes home. Maybe I should start writing my testament….

Bella POV

Oh man, I'm just adding to my list today. I didn't pay attention and got knocked out by a stupid volleyball. Again, in front of Carlisle, my future father-in-law. Great. He promised to check on me later. Gladly Charlie isn't at home tonight, so I don't have to tell him. At least, that's something. But I still made a fool out of myself…

Carlisle POV

Finally, I was done with the last class: freshman biology. Now heading home, I thought of having to deal with Emmett and his actions. I sighed. There really was a long list of unpleasant actions today. Throwing a sponge, making fun of Bella, not listening to the teacher and, last but not least, showing-off in gym class. What am I supposed to do with that boy? Will he ever learn to behave himself? Grounding him would do no good, I suppose. I tried that on several occasions. Banning him from using any of his media would also bring nothing but stress to the whole family. Because Emmett would either try to talk me out of it or going on somebody's nerves to cease his boredom. I sighed again. Maybe a simple talk would do this time, if I got him to take it serious enough. And, the more I thought of it, the more it looked like Emmett really regretted his actions. In biology, he looked really ashamed and embarrassed, and in gym class also. Actually, he looked a bit scared too. So it's settled then. A little small talk with my small big boy. After that, I will go and check on Bella to make sure she's alright.

Emmett POV

I heard Pop's car come down the driveway to our garage. Oh-oh. Time to face the angry tiger and-"Emmett, would please join me in my office?" Here we go. I opened the office door and trotted over to the chairs in front of the desk, facing the floor. "Emmett, look me in the eyes please." I slowly looked up, using my best beaten-dog expression I could come up with to show him that I really was sorry. Dad sighed. "Emmett, son, I know that you are sorry. But still, what's done is done and there is no going back. Would you, and answer honestly please, do that all again if you could relive the day and change your actions?" "Sure, Pops. I would not throw that sponge again, I wouldn't laugh at Bella or the other students in gym class." I answered eagerly, wanting him to forgive me. Dad sighed one more time. "Alright Emmett. Since you really are sorry you won't receive any punishment, but, should I ever catch you doing those things again, there will be no way out of it. Do I make myself clear, son?" "Crystal" I quickly replied. "Okay, well then you are free to go. I need to check on Bella, she got hit by a volleyball pretty hard and blacked out for a moment." And with that, he was gone.

Bella POV

The doorbell rang. I knew instantly, this was Carlisle. To check if my head was alright. I sighed, but opened the door. "Hello, Bella. I just wanted to check on your head again, to see if there is really no damage other than the small bump I already noticed." "Sure, come in." I closed the door behind him and turned around, so that he could get started.

Carlisle POV

I quickly checked Bella's pupils and her head altogether. Everything seemed fine. No harm done. Thank God. "Alright Bella, seems that you are alright. But please, do it the easy way this evening. Actually, I would like to have you in my line of sight for tonight. Would you mind coming over?" "Sure, that would be nice. Thanks, Carlisle" "No problem at all." I smiled at her and she kindly smiled back. "Just one more thing." Bella said. "Yes?" I asked. "Is Edward there tonight?" She bit her bottom lip, unsure. I chuckled. She was truly a miracle happening to our family. And I can't wait for the next day to come, because I already spotted her name on the list for the HE course tomorrow…


	7. And the torture continues

Edward POV

Today was my first period Spanish with Esme. From what I heard, she could be quite strict. Not so bad, if I thought about the behavior of my classmates. As I was walking towards the classroom, I couldn't help but grin at their thoughts. Judging by the anxiety, Esme was already there and gained some control. I smiled evilly at that. But unfortunately I didn't notice the time. Because just as I rounded the corner, the bell rang. Shoot! This couldn't be true! I was late for my first ever lesson with my mother! Oh well, maybe she won't be mad, seeing as it will only be a few seconds. But that would just be too nice. When I opened the door, Esme glared right at me. Holy crap, I'm screwed! "Edward, care to explain why you are late?" She asked in a very dangerously slow tone, all the while glaring at me. I flinched. "I, uh, ähm, I didn't watch the time, I'm deeply sorry." I answered, lowering my head in shame. "Well, you better are. And if this ever happens again, young man-" "It won't." I quickly interfered. She just continued glaring at me and motioned for me to sit down. I quickly complied. Well, that didn't go too well….

Alice POV

As I was sitting in Math, I suddenly got a vision of Esme and Edward in Spanish class. I snickered at what I saw. Poor Edward…

Esme POV

I can't believe it was Edward who had to be late! One of my children. More so, Edward, who was always reliable! I hope he doesn't do that more often. Well, I'll make sure he doesn't, with a lasting impression! " Edward, my dear, would you please stand up? I will just go through a little vocabulary test with you, since you are late." He visibly flinched. Good. But he stood up. Good boy! I thought to him. Then I smiled evilly. " Okay, Edward. What does pencil mean in Spanish?" "lapiz" "Correct. What about idiot?" I really had to suppress my laughter now. Along with the whole class, I might add. Serves you right, son. "idiota" Edward mumbled. "Right. Now, I will never be late again?" " Nunca voy a llegar tarde otra vez." Edward sighed. "Well done, son. Sit down. And, by the way, your father will hear of this and he will also decide on a punishment." His eyes widened and the class couldn't hold back anymore. They started laughing out loud.

AN: Sorry I didn't update, but I really needed some time to develop this idea, since it was a requested one. I hope you enjoyed it and please, leave a review. Love you.


	8. The unexpected

Alice POV

Last period before lunch, thank God. Biology, together with my Jazzy. And Carlisle as our teacher. This will be embarrassing. I've seen he wants to continue our regular topic. Human reproduction. We've already been through this so many times. Even Carlisle himself discussed this one with us. But, here we go again. I sighed, as I waited for Jasper-and Carlisle-to arrive at the classroom.

Carlisle POV

Human reproduction. With Alice and Jasper in the class. I really had to chuckle at that. I bet they were not so thrilled about that. But they would just have to make the best of it. And I think they are paying more attention to the teacher as our dear Emmett. I still had to sigh about that experience with him. But, concerning the lesson, I thought about showing them a nice little documentation about teen pregnancy. Hopefully they would be careful after that…

Jasper POV

I can't believe this. Carlisle just came into the classroom with a TV. What does he want with that. I just hope it won't be pornography with an attached lecture about this not being something you should try to live up to and of course not enact, since they don't use any kind of protection in those videos. "Good morning, class. Today I want to talk to you about teen pregnancy and how you can-and should-avoid this. For this reason, I brought the TV to show you a short documentation on this topic." And with that, he switched off the light and turned the TV on. Now the torture began. Me being an empath, I could feel the students switch from boredom into lust, as the video showed a young couple kissing and making out. Obviously, they were going to have sex, but didn't have any kind of protection with them. But they still wanted to go through with it, and the boy decided to pull out before ejaculation. Oh man, now the tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. They actually showed the scene. I can't believe Carlisle shows something like that. How can he do this to me? He, after all, should know what influence the hormones have on teenagers when they see something like this! The room was filled with lust, and it started to get to me. A quick glance to Carlisle showed, that he was preoccupied with his thoughts. I bet he's thinking about him and Esme. Great, so he's quite distracted. And Alice and me are sitting at the very back of the classroom. Perfect. I let my hand glide over her thigh, upwards. She flinched and bit her bottom lip, but didn't complain. Quite the contrary: she slightly opened her legs so I had better access. My hand travelled over the waistband of her panties, and Alice glared at me. I knew what she wanted, and seeing as there was not much time left, I stuck my hand inside her underwear. That did it, she moaned audibly. Unfortunately, Carlisle was not as distracted as I thought. He was already standing behind us, clearing his throat. Oh crap!

Carlisle POV

I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. Jasper was all but fingering Alice under the table. I wouldn't expect this immature behavior from both of them. I should send them to the principle this instant. I glared at them. Jasper looked at me like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Alice just had a pleading look on her face. "Alice, Jasper, this is really not something that I would expect from the both of you. I thought you were old enough to know that you should not do this in public, let alone in school. And, Jasper, for heaven's sake, take your hand out of Alice's underwear. We'll talk again at home." I announced, pretty loud, so I think everybody in this room at least knew what was going on in the back row. Serves them right!

Alice POV

I really didn't seed that one coming. Guess I was enjoying myself too much… Let's see what the rest of the day will bring.


	9. Lauren and Home Economics

Bella POV

Home economics. Finally. One of the subjects that I don't have to study for, but still am a straight A student. And from what I heard, Carlisle is taking this class. So, even if this is one of the days where everything goes wrong, I still have a slight chance of getting an A for my food. O today's list are pancakes, I think. Let's see what we'll do with that.

"Good morning, class. I'm the substitute teacher, as you may have noticed yesterday." He smiled kindly at us and the girls sighed. Poor Carlisle. Everywhere he goes it's the same, nurses or school girls crushing on him. Thank God I'm just an ordinary girl. "So, the list says that you have to make pancakes today. Please, just start, if you need anything, I'm here." Well, let's get started.

Lauren POV

I can't believe it's him again. Well, today he will have no choice but to give me an A for my stuff. But I don't really know how to make pancakes. Still, no problem. I'm sure Swan knows. I will just switch plates when nobody's looking. "Lauren, would you please start working, thank you." "Of course, Mr. Cullen" I smiled sweetly at him. He raised his eyebrow, but turned around and started walking through the classroom. What was that about? First he snaps at me in gym and now he doesn't react positive to my flirting? What the hell?

Carlisle POV

I suspected something was off with Lauren. Her tone was to sweet and her smile to big and innocent. Maybe I should warn Bella. As I approached her, she was already done with the pastry for her pancake. That was fast. "Hey, Bella, I think you should keep an eye on your plate and watch out for yourself." She gave me a puzzled look. "I think something is off with Lauren and she was looking straight in your direction with that evil smile of hers." Bella sighed on this. "Carlisle, this is completely normal. She is just waiting for me to embarrass myself again." I cocked my head. Normal?! I can't believe it. Why didn't anyone tell me this girl was so after Bella? "Mr. Cullen, can I have a band-aid, please?" I sighed. It was just the same in every class.

Lauren POV

Now is my chance. Class is almost over and Swan is already done. All I have to do is going into the separate room where we set our tables and switch mine with hers. Nobody will notice. But as I went into the room, Cullen was standing there. Shoot. Now I will have to go with my grade. But maybe I could get the guy too. I mean, he is even hotter than all of his sons. So, as I walked past him, I batted my eyelashes and smiled sexily. He didn't even notice. What the hell?! Ok, so I would have to use my other plan of action, since we were still alone… I quickly put my plate down, then pretended to put the knife to the site. This would hurt, but it would be definitely worth it. So I cut myself with the knife. "Ouch!" I said out loud, and he turned around. Good. "Everything alright?" He asked in a professional doctor's voice. Man, he was so sexy! "I think my hand grazed the knife, Mr. Cullen" He sighed, but walked over to m and took my injured hand. This was my chance. But just as I was about to stand on my tiptoes, that Swan girl walked in. Oh, this can't be true! "Hey, Swan, watch where you're going. Don't fall on someone's table." I sneered at her. Mr. Cullen glared at me, then said" Lauren, watch your mouth. You are moving on thin ice." He finished wrapping my hand in gauze and turned to leave. Just as he exited the room, I jumped at Bella, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream, and tackled her to the ground. "How does that feel? To be unprotected and vulnerable. Without the precious father of you boyfriend, you can't even defend yourself." I felt tears slide along my palm. Serves you right, Swan. But then, Cullen walked back in and shouted "Lauren, go see the principle this instant!" Crap. I just got my stuff, and as I walked out, spitted on Bella.

Carlisle POV

As I heard Lauren talking in the other room, I was reminded that I left Bella alone with her. Shoot. I quickly walked back over and what I saw was really something I would have never thought possible. She was threatening Bella and keeping her on the ground, muffling her cries. I sent her to the principle right away. Then I told everyone to stay out of the room for a while. No problem, seeing as they were still working. I rushed over to Bella as quickly as possible. And what I saw broke my heart. Bella was almost hyperventilating and deeply in shock. I gathered her into my arms and held her as close as possible, while coaching her to breathe slowly. Much to slow for my liking, she calmed down, but she still clung to me tightly and sobbed a bit. "Shh, I've got you, sweet girl. She is not going to hurt you ever again, I promise."

Bella POV

Finally, I came to my senses again and realized, I was clinging to Carlisle`s shirt like some kind of toddler would to his parents. Embarrassed, I loosened my grip and looked shyly up into his face. "Thank you, Carlisle" I whispered.

Alice POV

As I saw the incident in HE with Bella, I was beyond furious. How could she? "Alice, would yyou please sit down?!" A very angry Esme demanded in English class. Oops. I quickly sat down, while Esme continued to glare at me. "Alice, could you please repeat what I just said?" Oh-oh. I shook my head no. "Alice, you know I already heard of that Biology incident with Jasper? Now you go into trouble twice in one day. Congratulations. You are staring to live up to your brother. We will talk after school. Oh, man. I really should stop this sulking after every vision I get of that stupid Lauren girl and Bella. Carlisle has everything under control…


	10. The aftermath

Esme POV

„Esme, please let me explain my behavior." Alice, of course. I knew she wasn't a troublemaker like Emmett and I kind of figured out there was a logical explanation behind her outburst, obviously caused by a vision. But, I had to treat her like I would every other kid in this class if they were in her position. So I sighed and gave in "Go on, Alice." She looked relieved. "Well, I had a vision. A pretty bad one." So I was right. "What did you see?" "I saw Bella and Carlisle in Home Economics. And Lauren. Lauren was attacking and threatening Bella while Carlisle was out of the serving room." I gasped. She did what?! No, no, not my baby girl! She has been through so much already she doesn't need an extra package. "Is Bella alright?" I asked frantically. "Yeah, Carlisle walked in on them and sent Lauren to the principle. Bella is really shaken up, but luckily she is physically fine. She is with Carlisle right now since she didn't feel like going to lunch and seeing as Edward is out hunting, Carlisle takes care of her." Thank God, she was okay. "Alright Alice. I'm sorry I was yelling at you, but I had to treat you like all the others when they get into a situation like this." "It's quite alright, Mum. I know you would get into trouble if you didn't do that." Alice smiled brightly at me and left for lunch. I might as well check on Bella and Carlisle.

Lauren POV

I knocked at the principle's office. Great. Now I will have to give up my lunch break because of this spoiled brat. "Come in" Here we go. I mean, not that I was scared or anything. I didn't care if he suspended or expelled me. "Mr. Greene, Mr. Cullen sent me here to have a talk with you." "And why would that be, Lauren?" "Because some spoi- I mean Bella provoked me and I snapped and almost did her physical harm. Mr. Cullen wouldn't listen to me, he just saw that someone was after his precious little Bella and sent me in here to be punished." The principle looked at me, with his eyebrows raised. "Lauren, is there any particular reason why I don't believe you? I know you don't like Bella and I have received several reports about your behavior towards her. So, tell me, why would you want to make her look bad in front of the principle and a teacher, even if you know it was your fault?" That truly hit home. I sat there dumbfounded; several minutes went by before I was able to talk again. "Well, sir, you see, Bella is the girlfriend of Mr. Cullen's son Edward. So they are pretty close and I believe he is biased and so are you because of his polite attitude. But I can tell, his kids get better grades then the rest." Lauren, watch your mouth. I think you are just jealous, because they always had better grades and were top of their classes. From what I heard, you always harassed Bella when you had the chance to. This is bullying, young lady. Severe bullying. And you will have to face the consequences." Now I'm scared…..

Carlisle POV

Bella was still clearly shaken up, but the crying had subsided at least. I still could tell that Bella wasn't ready to face the others during lunch, so I offered to stay with her. Every teacher had an office in here, so we went to the office that was currently mine, so she could calm down in peace, without being questioned and pestered by everyone. Currently, Bella was slightly dozing off on the couch inside my office. I had to smile at that. Finally she found enough peace.

Lauren POV

"Since you are not able to tell the story properly, I think I should call Mr. Cullen and Bella in." Perfect. This was the ultimate opportunity to make her look bad in front of someone who-for the moment at least, but hopefully not long anymore-seemed to care about her. This should be good. "Ms. Cope, could you please send Mr. Cullen and Bella in my office?" "Sure thing" Mr. Greene sat down again. And we waited in silence.

Bella POV

I was back in Home Economics. With Lauren, and she jumped at me, this time twice as hard. I screamed and called for Carlisle, but he never came. I was alone, alone in the world with that horrid person. What did I do to deserve this? I started crying.

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up, it's just a dream. Please, baby, come back to me." I recognized the voice instantly. Carlisle. My eyes flew open and I gasped for air, while I was shaking violently. He just held me and tried to soothe me and bring me to calm down. After a while, my breathing started to even out, and I was only slightly shaking. "Bella, I know you probably are not in the emotional state to do that right now, but the principle requested us in his office to talk about the incident." Oh, no. I would have to face Lauren again! I panicked. "Whoa, sweetheart, shh, everything is going to be just fine. I will be there with you all the time." He whispered to me as I clung to him tightly and sent him a pleading look. "Please, Carlisle. I don't want to see her right now. Please don't make me." I could feel the tears brim in my eyes and trickling down my cheeks. Carlisle looked at me apologetically. "Oh, baby, believe me, I don't want to let you ever come near her again, either. But it's the principle asking and him and me are going to be in the room also." "Alright, let's go then" He smiled and helped me up and we walked towards the main office together, him still keeping his arm protectively around my shoulders.

Principle POV

I heard a knock at my door and it opened to reveal Mr. Cullen and Bella, who looked rather uncomfortable. "Please, come I and sit down." They quietly closed the door behind them and took the seats far apart from Lauren. Bella shot her a wary glance. Lauren just glared back, which made Bella flinch and Carlisle to glare right back at Lauren. I cleared my throat, before things could escalate. "Well, Lauren here told me that Bella provoked her into going at her, but I don't quite believe that is true. Would you please tell me your version of the story, which I assume is the correct one?" Lauren snorted quietly. I decided not to comment on her behavior, since I had other appointments scheduled for today. "I can assure you, I never said anything wrong to Lauren. I think she was just mad because Mr. Cullen made her aware of her rude behavior, so she wanted payback." Bella said in a small voice and with her eyes wide. I thought that much. Bella is not a person to provoke people. She is far to shy for that. "Alright, Mr. Cullen. Could you please tell me in detail what happened?" "Of course, Mr. Greene. Short after I left the serving room, I heard Lauren talking in there in a quiet voice and wanted to check if everything was alright. When I entered the room, Lauren was holding Bella to the ground and had her hand over her mouth so Bella couldn't scream. I didn't fully understand what she said to her though, but I can imagine it weren't nice things. I sent her here immediately." Wow. I never experienced something like this before. I glared at Lauren. "Lauren, I believe I have just decided on a proper punishment for you. You will be suspended from classes for two weeks, instead you have to help our caretaker and cleaning personnel." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella's hand got to her mouth to stifle her giggle. Lauren looked like her jaw was about to hit the floor. "You may go now, all of you" Mr. Cullen and Bella left, smiling politely at me, while Bella whispered a little "Thank you" in my direction. I smiled back at her to tell her not to worry about it. Lauren left my office with a sour expression. Serves her right.


	11. Caring and horrid discoveries

Esme POV

I quickly made my way over to Carlisle's office to check on him and Bella. When I reached the wooden door, I knocked softly. "Come in", my husband replied. I opened the door to reveal a rather peaceful sight. Bella was asleep on the couch in the corner and Carlisle was sitting at the desk, watching her with a relieved expression. Then his gaze turned to me and he smiled softly. "How is she doing?" I asked, shutting the door behind me. Carlisle sighed. "Well, when she first fell asleep she was quite instantly hit with a nightmare. I can only imagine how bad it was, seeing as she desperately called my name in her sleep." I sighed at that. My poor angel. "And just as she calmed down, the principle made known that he wanted to see us in his office to discuss things, and Bella panicked. I only got her to calm down by reminding her several times that she wouldn't be alone in the room with Lauren. Actually, that little meeting went by smoothly and Lauren has been given a punishment. But I still don't believe it fits. Mr. Greene was far too lenient with her. If I could have the chance to give Lauren a punishment, it would be much much worse than just helping to clean the school while being suspended for two weeks." I narrowed my eyes. "That's everything she got for attacking our daughter?!" I had a hard time keeping my voice low, reminding myself Bella was sleeping on the couch. Carlisle nodded, anger still visible in his eyes. "What about Bella? How did she take that meeting? Is she alright? What happened afterwards?" At that, Carlisle sighed sadly. "When we left the main office, Bella said she needed to use the toilet. We agreed to meet up in my office. But when she returned, she was crying violently and I couldn't even get out of her what happened. I still don't know. I had to give Bella a sedative to calm her down and let her sleep." If I could still cry, I surely would be bawling by now. Why does this always happen to her? Why our daughter? Why sweet, caring, loving Bella? What had she done to deserve this? Apparently, Carlisle noticed from my expression, that I would be crying if I could, for he stood up and was by my side in an instant, pulling me into his arms. The strong arms of a protector, the place where I would always feel safe. "It will be alright, darling. We will figure this out. Everything is going to be just fine. Once Bella is able to talk to us, I will do everything I can to protect her from being hurt any further. I promise. Noone will ever cause her any harm again, physically or emotionally." I sighed. Carlisle, always knowing the right words to soothe me. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. But unfortunately, the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch and the beginning of the next lesson. I reluctantly loosened my grip and went to my next class.

Rosalie POV

Next I have English with Emmett and Jasper. And Esme I think. Well, if she is just as easy as in art class, I won't complain. Maybe this will be really cool.

Entering the classroom, I could immediately tell that the students were afraid of Esme for some ridiculous reason. How could anyone ever be scared of Esme. Well, except for when she's angry. Then even I would run for the hills. And I believe that counts for something.

"Good morning, class. I'm your substitute teacher for the next few weeks. I received a letter from your regular English teacher, saying that you just finished your last topic, literature in the 1920s. So, today we will start on a new one. And after discussing with Mr. Banner, I came to the conclusion that the last time you talked about a book is far too long ago, so I went to look for a good one. And this one is "Macbeth" ". Groans could be heard. Why Macbeth? We could read Romeo and Juliet just as well. The story is much better than this crazy Macbeth with is even more crazy wife. "Ähm, Mrs. Cullen? I don't think anyone would want to do that.." Jessica. Brave kid, to say something like that. Even more if you consider all the rumors spreading about Esme's "horrid" teaching methods in Spanish and English. "Well, Jessica, that's actually pretty sad. Why don't you come to the front and summarize the content if you are so tired of stuff like this. I assume you know the book already if you say something like that. I can only guess, but it might be due to boredom, to have to read this book again. Right? So, please. What is the play about?" Jessica looked shocked. "I, I, I I mean…uhm…no..ähm, I haven't read the book, but I did read one of Shakespeare's other plays and found it to be disgusting and boring." Still digging herself a whole this girl. "Ok, then you will write a 500 word essay about the play you read. I want to have it in the next lesson. And if you don't, than you can add a few zeroes." Jessica looked like her eyes were about to bulge out their holes. Serves her right. Even I think it is rude to address your teacher that way. And, usually, I don't care how I act around them, as long as they give me good grades. Well, let's just hope that Jessica finishes her essay in an appropriate manner. Otherwise, poor Esme might loose it, and I don't want to see her upset. She's my mother and if anyone ever even tries to hurt her, he will have to deal with me and my siblings!


	12. The reason and English class

Lauren POV

Cleaning the school. That's just so disgusting, why would Mr. Greene do that to me? I mean, I'm totally sexy, probably ten times hotter as his wife, and he still punishes me. ME. And that Swan girl is still everyone's baby. I'm supposed to start cleaning the restrooms. Disgusting. I don't even use them so why should I clean them? But I do as they tell me.

As I walked inside, that Swan girl just exited one of the cabins. She noticed me and a look of fear crossed her face. Good. She didn't know what she was in for. I had already texted all my friends to come here and help me. This was the one opportunity where her precious Mr. Cullen couldn't help her. And the principle couldn't either. I smirked at her and she began to shake slightly. Serves her right. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. You do notice that no one will save you now? Principle and Cullen aren't allowed inside here. They are males, not females. That's just too bad, isn't it?" By now she was hyperventilating and begging me with her eyes. Just as I was about to tell her that begging would be useless, my friends entered. She began to shake more and more. This is so great! We circled her, and she only managed a small "Please, don't" So weak and lame. I don't know what they all see in her. She is so stupid and ugly.

Bella POV

"Please, don't" I whispered, but they just laughed at me. "How would anyone ever love you? You are a pathetic excuse for a human. I think, Edward just wanted some points for his social behavior. To look better in front of the teachers. To them, he probably looks like a social worker, helping you." Tears started to cloud my vision. No, no. They were lying. Edward loved me. He will come back tomorrow from hunting. But they just continued throwing comments like this at me, and I finally saw no other way than to run. They probably didn't think I would back up so fast, for they just let me go. I ran to Carlisle's office.

Carlisle was instantly at my side and tried to calm me down, asking me what happened. But I couldn't answer him. I couldn't even breathe properly. His soothing voice didn't help either. After some time, he said that there was no other option than to sedate me, for I couldn't breathe and would probably suffocate if this goes on for to long. So he pulled out a needle and inserted the medication into my arm. Just a few seconds later, my eyelids started to droop and my breathing evened out.

Jessica POV

Oh no. 500 words. I gulped. And if I don't I will get a zero for my next few lessons. This can't be true. But I think I don't have much of a choice here since I'm already failing in Biology and Chemistry….

"Mrs. Cullen, I just wanted to apologize and ask you, if maybe we could agree on a lower number of words for my essay, like 200." She raised an eyebrow. "Apology accepted, but you will still write 500 words." Shoot. That didn't work. I just nodded and lowered my head.

Emmett POV

That's what you get if you challenge mum. Serves her right. I don't need to be Jasper to tell that, behind her façade, something was boiling. Usually, I think she would agree on a lower number of words, but she seemed pretty upset about something. "Hey, Jasper. Do you know what's up with Esme?" "I was asking myself the same question. She seemed pretty pissed and upset when she entered the room and as Jessica spoke up, all I felt from her was hate." "EMMETT, JASPER, QUIT TALKING THIS INSTANT!" Oh-oh. We both lowered our heads while mumbling a quick "Sorry" in Esme's direction. What was wrong? She wasn't always that short tempered. Maybe she had a fight with Carlisle during lunch? Impossible! These two never fight. They are one heart and one- "Emmett, could you please answer my question?" Oops. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." "I noticed that. Please come to me after the lesson, Emmett." I nodded and lowered my head.

Jasper POV

Oh, man. Just keep cool don't stress her out. Maybe I could help her to calm down a bit. But just as I started to try it, Esme shot a glare in my direction. One that even Rosalie would run away from or the snow queen. I flinched and lowered my head. Oh man….

Esme POV

I'm really pissed right now. This is my first period with this class and I hate them already. My sons believe they can do what they want, because their mother is the teacher and the girls are really nervy. I can't stand it today!

Carlisle POV

After the bell rang, announcing the end of the last class Esme had for today, I heard a soft knock at my door. "Come in" I replied. Esme was slowly opening the door, all the while keeping her head down so I couldn't see her face. I stood up and walked over to her. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you still upset? Everything will be okay. I swear." I whispered to her as I enveloped her in my arms. " She pressed her face against my chest and shook her head. "It's the students of one of my English classes. I can't stand it! They are not even seeing me as a person with authority. I tried everything, but they are so rude and nervy." She began to sob lightly and I felt a pinch of anger flood though me. How dare they? If I ever come across them, I swear to God- But before I could finish my thoughts, Esme's knees buckled underneath her as she started to sob violently. I tightened my hold on her, then picked her up and walked to my office chair. I sat down, with her in my lap and held her as close as possible, while whispering soothing words to her.

After a few minutes, Esme slowly calmed. But she still had her head buried in the crook of my neck and I smoothed her hair back.

Bella POV

I slowly began to wake. As I peeked an eye open, I was met with a sad, yet beautiful picture. Carlisle was sitting on his chair with Esme in his lap. She had her face buried in the crook of his neck and he was whispering to her, to low for my ears. I decided to give the couple a bit of time and went back to sleep.


	13. Return from hunting

Edward POV

After the embarrassing encounter in Spanish, I decided to just skip school and go hunting. I know I was being a coward, but I kinda hoped Emse would reconsider her decision and not tell Carlisle….. But after fifteen deer I was so full, even if I forced myself, nothing would fit in anymore. I sighed. Time to face the demon.

But as I arrived at school to get my Volvo, I could still see the Mercedes and Bella's truck in the parking lot. What the hell? Carlisle was supposed to be home after lunch and Esme should be home by now also. I decided to check on them. Maybe something was seriously wrong and they were waiting for me to help them. Or, they are waiting for me to come to Carlisle's office so they can punish me in peace. Bella would be the decoy here. But, no, she would never do that. Or would she?! Esme and Carlisle sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. I quickly found Carlisle's office, took a deep breath and knocked. No answer. I knocked again. Nothing. How weird. I tried to open the door, and it slipped open. I peeked inside. And what I saw was truly a sight. Carlisle was sitting on his chair with Esme in his lap, smoothing her hair while Esme clung to him tightly. Bella was sleeping at the couch. What the hell happened. Although I didn't want to destroy the moment, I cleared my throat to make them aware of my presence. Carlisle looked up at me with sad eyes and said "Come in, son." Esme didn't move, neither did Bella. "What happened?" I asked as I quickly closed the door behind me. Carlisle sighed. "Well it wasn't just one thing. Everything just came crashing down today. First, there were problems in Home Economics, then with the principle and even in Esme's English class. It all just had to happen today." Carlisle explained unhappily, all the while keeping an eye on Esme. "Okay, but I only understand half of it. What was it?" With a sigh, Carlisle looked at me and showed me through his thoughts. The encounter with Bella and Lauren, the meeting with the principle, Bella coming into his office crying hysterically, and finally, Esme coming in after school and telling him about her English class. I gasped. All in one day! Any my poor Bella was hurt! I quickly rushed over to her and made a quick double check. Physically, she seemed fine. But emotionally….

Bella POV

I opened my eyes to the face of an angel. My angel. I smiled, but he didn't smile back. I frowned. "What is it?" I asked him. "Bella" he said with a wary voice " I know what happened today and I'm so sorry for not being here when you needed me. But, I just had to go hunting, because I really was afraid of Car-" At that, he stopped, eyes wide. Carlisle came up behind him. "Son, why would you be afraid of me?" I was just asking myself the same question. It just didn't make sense. "Well, uhm, you see, there ähh, was this, I don't know how to put it, maybe stupid, situation this morning and I äh, I mean Esme-" "What does this have to do with Esme?" Carlisle and myself asked at the same time. Edward nervously fiddled his fingers. Never thought I would see him so flustered. Maybe I should take a picture. "Just spit it out, Edward." Carlisle encouraged him. "Okay, well, I had first period Spanish this morning, you see. And, I was a little, preoccupied with the thoughts of my classmates, so I was a little bit to slow, and I was to late for class. Esme wanted to tell you also, although she already punished me herself." Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "What was your punishment?" "I made him go through an vocal vocabulary test in front of everyone. Words like idiot, or the phrase: I will never be late again" Esme suddenly appeared next to Carlisle, smircking slightly, although her eyes still seemed a little upset. Carlisle snickered and I had to hold back my laughter. Edward looked clearly embarrassed. Another thing I would take a picture of if I had a camera right now….


	14. Spanish lesson

Alice POV

Spanish. First period. With Esme, who seemed to have calmed down, thank God. I can't stand seeing her in such distress. But, maybe that made her rethink her decision with this vocal vocabulary test…

Esme POV

Luckily, this Spanish class was nothing like my English class yesterday. They notice my authority and don't question it. I will have to make sure they don't think they can do what they want after hearing from this horrid English lesson. The vocabulary test will help for sure.

Bella POV

Don't get nervous, it's just a vocabulary test, you can do this. I chanted to myself over and over again. I couldn't believe that someone would question Esme's authority. It seems so wrong.

When Alice and me arrived at the classroom, Esme was already there. Oh-oh. Quick time check, are we too late, please don't let us be late! Luckily, we were five minutes early. Maybe I won't be her first target then…

Esme POV

Why does Bella look so nervous? There is nothing to worry about. I'm sure she learned all of the stuff. I will have to reassure her she can do this. Maybe she is nervous because she could be picked anytime. Alice, no doubt, already told her about my version of a vocabulary test. Then I will help her calm her nerves by picking her up first. Before her heartbeat get any faster. I'm sure this could be dangerous.

Bella POV

"Hola, class. Let's start with the small test. You don't have to get a pen or anything, I will just ask you." My heart started to pound even more. She was really doing this! Oh. My. God. "Bella, why don't you start?" NOOOOO. Why me, why always me?! I managed a quick "Yeah, why not" and a small smile in Esme's direction. She kindly smiled back. "Alright, can you tell me the Spanish word for horse?" "Caballo" I immediately resonded. "Nice, Bella. What about the phrase: Would you like to go out?" "Vas a salir conmigo." "Very good. Now, one last phrase: You are one of the greatest persons I ever met" I had to blink. Did she really mean that. She smiled at me. But, after a second, she started to frown. Oh, no. What was that again? Oh, yes, it was "Usted es uno de los mas grandes personas que he conocido" "Bella, that was very good. I will note down an A for you" Wow, that was it? Easy. Well, at least for me. Let's see how the rest will cope with this.

Esme POV

I really meant it. Bella is one of the greatest persons I ever had the privilege to meet. Now, let's see. Who will be next. Maybe Mike. He always tries to ruin Bella and Edward's relationship. Just like Lauren, but in a more civilized manner. But still. How can anybody not notice that they are meant to be? "Mike, you are next. What does relationship mean in Spanish?" His eyes widened, his face went red. What. Did he know or not? I waited several moments, but never got an answer. "Alright, what about ruin?" He didn't know. I could see it in his face. I sighed. "Okay, Mike. You have one last chance to not get an F for this. Please translate the phrase: You should see that nothing can get in between them." Nothing. Just like I thought. "Mike, I hope you understand that I have to give you that F." He numbly nodded his head and stared at his table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella smiling and Alice stifling a giggle. But I let them be. Mike deserved it. And I swear, if I ever catch him trying to ask Bella out again or anything else that has to do with building up a relationship, he will have to answer me in my office! Nobody tries to hurt my children and get away with it. And trying to make them beak up with each other definitely counts for that category!


	15. Troublemaker

Emmett POV

Gym. Yay. Everything's about self-control. Now more than ever! If Carlisle catches me showing off again… Let's just say: not pretty. Maybe I could get away with it if I used my best puppy expression… The look I gave him last time was nowhere near what I can do if I use the full effect! But, maybe this will be a bit better. After all, they already had a fitness lesson, so their condition must have improved. Sure, we're talking about humans here, but come on! "Okay guys. Today we will continue our gymnastics session. Please warm yourself up by running four laps around the gym please." Here we go again. Man, Carlisle really needed to find new ways of warming up. It's so monotone. Every teacher just says "Run four laps around the gym" Boring! "Emmett, you realize I said four laps, right?" What was that about? "You are currently working on the seventh, son. Please come over to us" Oops. Didn't realize it at all….

Half an hour later, I really had problems holding myself back. This was ridiculous. All we had done was twenty push-ups, twenty squats, then five of this exercise Carlisle came up with last time, another twenty squats and another five push-ups. And they were wheezing again, almost collapsing. This is too funny to be true! Unfortunately, I looked to my left and there stood an angry Carlisle. And he was glaring right at me. Whoops. I lowered my head while mumbling a quick "Sorry Carlisle" "We will handle this after school, Emmett." Here we go again. Why me, why always me?!

Carlisle POV

I knew that I should have given Emmett a punishment last time. Otherwise he just doesn't learn! I will make sure to make a lasting impression after school. Maybe this will result in everyone becoming annoyed, but that will make things even better. They will help making sure that Emmett stays out of trouble.

Edward POV

"Edward, do we have to go? Last time was so embarrassing. What if he still doesn't know what topic he wants to discuss next?" I chuckled and kissed her nose. "Bella, you worry too much. From what I got, he has found something to talk about. A much more pleasant topic, believe me." "Which one?" My Bella, always the curious one. "Evolution. If he hasn't changed his mind." Bella sighed relieved. I chuckled again and put my arm around her shoulders.

Jasper POV

Next I have a free period. What to do? Going home? Bad idea! I heard the cops are going around today, giving speeding tickets. I think I'll just stay on one of the benches at the school yard and read the book I brought with me. "Jasper, nice to see you my dear." Esme. "Hey Esme. What class have you got next?" "English with Alice. Want to come? I know you have a free period now, so I thought you might want a little distraction before you die out of boredom." She smiled kindly at me. "Sure. Why not." "Great" She beamed. I got up and followed her. This will be good. I didn't have a lesson with Esme yet, so this will be fun to watch.

Alice POV

I smiled even brighter than before when I saw that Jazzy was going to join us. Yay!

Bella POV

Whew, thank God. Evolution is a much better topic than sexual education. I still go red when I think of the last lesson…

Carlisle was already there when we arrived at the classroom, but Emmett was nowhere to be seen. Strange. Wasn't his last lesson gym with Carlisle? He should be here. Oh well. You never know what Emmett is up to.

Edward POV

I sighed at the sight of the empty chair next to me. My brother was supposed to sit there. Where was he? He was already fifteen minutes late!

Five minutes later, the door opens a tiny bit and Emmett pokes his head in. From his thoughts I can gather that he hopes that Carlisle might not notice him coming late and just believing he was there all the time. I had to suppress a laugh. That's just so typical Emmett! Just as he was slowly coming in, about to run to his seat, Carlisle turned around. Now I wasn't able to hold back anymore. I laughed out loud, Bella looked confused but when she saw Emmett standing in the doorway, looking like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, she cracked up also. Along with the whole class. Emmett just stood there, dumbfounded. Carlisle just sighed and asked Emmett to sit down so he could go on with the lesson. From his thoughts I got that Emmett already would be punished for his behavior in gym class. Oh Emmett. You really are looking for a death wish!

Carlisle POV

He's unbelievable! First he disobeys my rules in gym class for the second time in one week, and now he is twenty minutes late! I was planning on grounding him for a week, but now I will have to add. Maybe three weeks plus taking away all of his media. That's fitting, I think! Will this boy ever learn?!


End file.
